For one moment
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: HermioneXDraco Ginny thought to herslef at the new Mrs. Malfoy I get the best feeling when you smile at me, beacuse I know that for just one second I crossed your mind. oneshot


Author's note: Thought of this while buying towels and I don't know why. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: Like OMG! Jk inbd my bff Joanne. (J.K. Rowling owns everything.)

-

-

-

-

-

On a night like this, Hermione didn't want to be at another dinner party. In fact her and husband had to hear her complain about it for the past 3 months. Somehow is persistent ways had pushed her pretty little ass into going.

The dinner party was celebrating a ministry official's retirement. Hermione knew the man all to well. The one thing she had only wished wasn't going to be there was her past classmates. All the Witches and wizards who worked at the ministry would be there. Hermione wanted to be there for the retirement but didn't want to be there for the after party. She wasn't one to mingle or gossip but her mother in law was so she found herself following the lead.

Hermione was listening to Lucious Malfoy give a speech when two long-lost friends found her.

"Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked smiling.

Hermione coughed uncomfortably and turned around "Ginerva?"

Ginny smiled and looked at the tall, now petite and straight haired brunette.

"How are you, what has it been 7 years?"

"Nine." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny caught the glimpse of Hermione's large diamond incrested wedding ring and gasped "Your married!"

Hermione nodded and asked, "Did you and Harry…get married?"

Ginny nodded "Yes, oh…speaking of the devil."

Harry walked up and saw Hermione and smiled "Hello Hermione, where have you been?"

Hermione smiled kindly and said "Around."

Ginny then grabbed her hand and said "Harry look at that ring!"

Harry rolled his eyes "I see it dear…umm Hermione where is your husband?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione responded "Ugh around here somewhere."

They heard laughing and Ron came with Lavender with him.

"Hermione Granger?" Ron said in shock of the beautiful and rather extravengtley dressed woman in front of him.

Hermione nodded and smiled "Yes, it's me." She said in a sarcastic way that made her sound like she wanted to be somewhere else.

Once Lucious was done giving his speech Hermione clapped and applauded and then turned toward the group again who were not clapping and were rather wondering why she did.

Ginny then broke the silence "So Hermione, I know you didn't marry Victor Krum we saw him two months ago and he hadn't seen you so…who is the lucky man?"

Hermione was about to say something when a little girl around the age of 9 with straight blonde hair and silverish blue eyes came beside Hermione and said, "Mother. Do you believe the nerve of some people!" she pointed to a red headed kid stuffing his face with food.

They looked at Hermione and Lavender asked, "Is this your daughter?"

The little girl then smirked and said, "No, I just call her mother for weird reasons." She said it almost hissing and sarcastically.

Hermione gave her a stern look that ment "be nice!"

"Sorry, about that she needs to learn some manners." Hermione mumbled.

"I have manners! More then some!" She pointed at a raven-haired kid burping and chugging a goblet of juice.

Ginny then yelled, "James Potter put that down!"

Ron and Harry were still trying to figure out whom the young girl resembled. Sadly they couldn't put a face to it at this point.

Lavender then grabbed her child who was running past them and smiled "Hermione meet our daughter Molly."

Hermione nodded to the orange haired girl that resembled Ronald.

Just then Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw Pansy.

"Pansy! Where is Blaise this evening?" She smiled leaving the Gryffindors behind her shocked that she was talking to the ex school whore.

"He is here with your husband a minute ago…and hello Cissy." She said it towards Hermione's daughter.

The girl sneered at the people behind her mother and then smiled at Pansy "Hello Pansy."

Lavender mumbled something about "Devils child" to Ron. While the two were busy chatting.

Then Pansy left and Hermione turned around to see them starring rather weirdly at her.

"When were you and Parkinson buddy, buddy/" Ginny asked a bit defensive.

"Ugh… long story." Hermione giggled.

Draco Malfoy then walked up and said "Dear I think…"

He saw Harry and smirked and then hissed "Potters and Weasels what a perfect surprise." He sneered.

Ginny then said, "We aren't to thrilled either."

Draco then smiled "Here for the food or my father's retirement?"

Hermione then said "Draco honestly…"

Narcissa Malfoy then walked up "Mione, darling you must say hello to the Spain ambassador of Wizardry and his wife Claudia!"

They all starred as they put two and two together Hermione Granger had married Draco Malfoy.

They were stunned Hermione smiled and waved as Narcissa guided her towards a group of people.

-

-

-

-

-

Months went by and they had passed her on the streets of Hoagsmede while shopping for their children's first year at hogwarts.

It wasn't until the faithful day at the train station when they saw Hermione again.

"You be good Cissy!" Hermione called as her daughter entered the train and waved to her mother father and grandparents to start her adventures at hogwarts.

"Shell be a Slytherin I know it." Lucius smiled.

Hermione nodded "You never know."

They now had a bet going to see what house she would be sorted into.

Of course a day latter they got a note and the first word on the parchment written in green was "Slytherin." And she rambled on about how the potter and weasel had gotten into gryffindor.

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny had seen Hermione shopping one day, though she didn't say hi she still noticed a smile on Hermione's small lips.

Ginny thought to herself "I get the happiest feeling when you smile at me, because I know that for just one second I crossed your mind."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep that's it! ♥

Return to Top


End file.
